


Antes do Amanhecer

by colorless



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorless/pseuds/colorless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me acorde para tudo ficar bem outra vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes do Amanhecer

**Author's Note:**

> Uma das únicas angsts que eu consegui escrever até hoje. Embora meu gênero de fanfics favorito seja angst e eu tenha milhares de plots nessa linha, escrevê-los ainda é um desafio.  
> Aliás, caso você tenha estômago fraco ou algo do tipo, não recomendo que leia essa fanfic.  
> Enfim, boa leitura!

A boneca de porcelana que Jongin ganhara de sua tia, uma peça rara e antiga, com toques antigos, delicados e até mesmo sombrios, era de longe o melhor presente que o rapaz da pele canela havia ganhado em toda a sua vida.

A boneca, que na verdade retratava um garoto, era branca como a neve. Sua boca, minunciosamente confeccionada e moldada num formato que parecia o de um coração, pintada com a delicadeza de um pincel de tons rosados. Os olhos de vidro eram escuros e grandes, de aparência inocente e o molde em torno deles remetia os olhos de um rapaz oriental, puxados apesar de grandes. As bochechas aparentavam serem fofas e tinham um tom corado que dava um ar infantil ao brinquedo delicado, e suas roupas bem alinhadas completavam a peça, deixando-a perfeita aos olhos encantados de Jongin.

"Ele se chama Kyungsoo, cuide bem dele," sua tia lhe disse quando dera para ele a boneca delicada, a qual Jongin segurou com todo o cuidado possível para não danificar, já que ela era feita de um material sensível. "Espero que vocês se dêem bem!" Riu.

"Tia, ele é uma boneca" Jongin não evitou rir também, apesar de não levar tão a sério as palavras de sua tia. "Mas pode deixar, eu irei cuidar bem dele."

"Eu espero que sim."

❦

 _Você está enlouquecendo_ , foi o que Luhan disse para ele quando percebeu que a cada dia, a situação de Jongin piorava mais. Ele tentava de todas as maneiras manter o amigo são, fazê-lo comer e se cuidar, mas ele não queria. Alegava que tudo o que precisava era de Kyungsoo, era sentir o cheiro gostoso que se desprendia de seus cabelos, ouvir sua voz doce cantar uma música e assisti-lo nos momentos em que tocava seu violino solitário naquele teatro. Jongin dizia que Kyungsoo precisava de si, que o outro precisava de sua presença na última fileira de poltronas do teatro para o escutar tocar. E no momento em que Luhan falou que Kyungsoo não era real, foi que o primeiro sinal viera à tona.

Jongin, o garoto da pele morena e do sorriso sincero, rapaz pacífico dos lábios charmosos e quadris sensuais, pela primeira vez na vida usara a força para fazer seu amigo se calar. "Ele é real sim e ele me ama" Com a respiração ofegante e uma expressão estranha no rosto, Jongin apertou o pescoço de Luhan até que os nós de seus dedos ficassem brancos. O loiro que era agredido se debatia e tentava fazer o rapaz lhe soltar a qualquer custo, porém nada parecia impedir o outro de prosseguir com a agressão. "Ele me ama e eu amo ele, nós vamos ficar juntos e você não vai tirar isso de mim... Não vai, você não vai,"

Quando foi solto, Luhan se arrastou como pode até a parede mais próxima e puxou o ar, assustado com a ação do amigo. Qual era o problema de Jongin? O que estava acontecendo com ele?

"Jongin, você inventou esse garoto, ele não é de verdade, ele não existe... Você está criando coisas na sua cabeça e"

"Pare de inventar mentiras! Você está com ciúmes, Luhan? É por isso que não quer que eu e o Kyungsoo sejamos felizes, não é?" O garoto parecia perturbado. Remexia em seus próprios cabelos nervoso e respirava com dificuldade, apontando o dedo trêmulo para Luhan. "Nos deixe em paz!"

Perturbado, Jongin correu até sua cama e pegou o boneco que ali repousava, alheio a tudo e todos. Agarrou-se a ele como se sua vida dependesse daquilo e tapou suas orelhas pequenas com as mãos. "Shh, está tudo bem, Soo, eu estou aqui com você"

Luhan pareceu desacreditado ao notar que era com o boneco feito de porcelana com quem Jongin falava. Fitou seu amigo abraçar o brinquedo frágil e mexer ele de leve, sussurrando coisas que não conseguia entender e parecendo acalmar a si próprio com aquilo.

"Jongin, você está obcecado por esse boneco! Olhe só para você, meu Deus," Se erguendo do chão devagar, com medo de que o outro viesse para cima de si outra vez, Luhan tinha os olhos marejados. Não pela dor, mas sim por ver seu amigo, seu melhor amigo, transtornado daquela maneira. 

"Saia de perto de mim, Luhan" Jongin murmurou, indicando a porta. "Você só faz mal para mim e para o Kyungsoo. Você precisa sair. Você precisa ir embora. Vá embora, vá embora!" Gritou, querendo expulsar o mais baixo de qualquer maneira para fora de seu quarto.

Luhan, mesmo que algo em sua mente implorasse para que ele fosse até Jongin e tirasse aquela maldita boneca de seus braços, simplesmente obedeceu o maior e deixou ele sozinho. Não entendia ainda como a situação havia chegado naquele ponto, e também não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Jongin; a única coisa que ele queria era que tudo se acabasse e seu amigo voltasse a ser o mesmo Jongin de antes.

Ele só desejava que aquele pesadelo em que estava vivendo acabasse, e que Jongin acordasse dele o mais rápido o possível.

 

❦

 

Conforme o tempo passava, a situação só parecia piorar mais e mais. Jongin já não saía mais de dentro de seu pequeno quarto, já não queria mais comer e tampouco dormia direito. Sua rotina havia se transformado em dedicar-se em dar atenção apenas ao brinquedo inanimado com quem ele dizia ter um relacionamento, seu tão adorado Kyungsoo. "Nós vamos nos casar," Uma vez Jongin disse quando sua mãe fora até seu quarto tentar lhe convencer a comer algumas colheradas de sopa, afinal o rapaz de pele morena estava emagrecendo demais. E por mais que lhe dissessem que aquele brinquedo estava fazendo mal a si, Jongin os ignorava.

Ele estava se tornando cego. Cego por estar apaixonado por um objeto inanimado.

 

❦

 

Jongin quase enlouqueceu - se é que isso era possível - quando alguns de seus amigos "sequestraram" seu brinquedo de sua casa e o chantagearam para levá-lo para tomar um ar, alegando que no final do passeio, devolveriam Kyungsoo para si. Ele bateu o pé, fez escândalo e tentou negar, mas quando ouviu que seus amigos quebrariam seu precioso Kyungsoo caso negasse o convite, ele prontamente levantou-se e se arrumou, indo junto deles para qualquer lugar, apenas esperando que o dia passasse rápido e que devolvessem logo seu boneco de porcelana.

E foi então que Jongin o viu.

Os cabelos de fios lisos tingidos num tom castanho-alaranjado, a pele tão branca quanto a neve que caía sobre a capital da Coréia do Sul e pintava a paisagem de cores claras, os lábios fartos e que mantinham uma cor rosada e viva, o incitanto a ir até ele apenas para sentir qual o gosto do seu beijo. Ele segurava entre os dedos brancos e compridos um arco, com o qual tocava habilidosamente um violino, numa melodia que apesar de transpassar paixão, também denotava uma melancolia que podia ser percebida também na expressão do jovem violinista. 

Os olhos do rapaz estavam fechados com certa força, a boca se movia lenta e quase imperceptivelmente, como se cantasse baixo, e ele franzia o cenho enquanto tirava do instrumento o mais belo som que Jongin já havia escutado. Várias pessoas paravam para assistir o garoto, algumas com curiosidade, outras admiradas e em sua maioria, encantadas. Ele parecia estar absorto na própria música que tocava, o suficiente para não perceber - ou não se importar - com a multidão que se formara em volta de si, em meio àquela movimentada rua. Sehun, outro amigo de Jongin e com quem Luhan mantinha uma duvidosa amizade, pretendia chamá-lo para que continuassem a caminhar, porém a mão de Luhan impediu que ele tirasse Jongin do transe em que se mantinha.

"Deixe-o, é bom que ele queira ver gente, queira interagir com pessoas de verdade... Olhe, Sehun, ele parece estar tão encantado com o violinista!" 

Realmente, Jongin estava realmente encantado com aquele rapaz. Quando ele parou de tocar, se curvando em perfeitos 90° para agradecer ao seu público e rapidamente voltou a posição ereta, Jongin finalmente pode vislumbrar os olhos daquele garoto. Eram grandes, escuros e puxados.

Exatamente como os de seu boneco de porcelana.

"Qual o seu nome?" 

"Eu me chamo Do Kyungsoo."

 

❦

 

Coincidência ou não, o violinista gracioso que conhecera no centro de Seoul, além de parecer a personificação de seu boneco de porcelana, ainda mantinha o mesmo nome que ele. Perguntou a si mesmo se não estavam pregando uma pegadinha em si, querendo o enganar, mas constatou que não quando convenceu o violinista a lhe mostrar sua carteira de identidade, comprovando que, de fato, seu nome era mesmo Kyungsoo.

Em casa, como se 'comportara direitinho', seus amigos lhe entregaram seu boneco de volta. 

Mas por que agora ele parecia não ser mais tão interessante quanto antes?

Depois de tanto tempo numa obsessão terrível por aquele brinquedo, Jongin simplesmente o deixou sobre a poltrona de seu quarto, indo tomar um banho rápido para depois ir dormir.

Jongin não contara aos seus amigos, mas pedira o número de celular do violinista para que pudessem manter contato, para que um dia talvez pudessem marcar um encontro e quem sabe se conhecerem melhor. O rapaz hesitara um pouco em dar seu celular para um desconhecido, mas não podia negar que Jongin era um desconhecido bem bonito, então deixara seus princípios de lado e passara seu número para ele.

E aquilo era algo que ele realmente não deveria ter feito.

 

❦

 

"Jongin, eu não sou uma boneca! Eu não sou perfeito, eu cometo erros como qualquer outro ser humano nesse mundo!" Kyungsoo, que quase sempre estava quieto e calmo, agora tinha o rosto ardendo em brasa pela raiva e gritava com o namorado, que parecia inerte a raiva do outro. "Qual é o seu problema? Vai querer que eu me vista igual ao seu boneco idiota também?! Por favor, Jongin, vá se ferrar!"

"Cale a boca, o Kyungsoo vale muito mais que você." 

"O quê? Esse boneco ridículo ainda tem o meu nome?! Nossa, parabéns Jongin, você merece um prêmio por ser tão ridículo!" 

"Quem tem o nome do Kyungsoo é você! Esse nome pertence a ele há muito mais tempo do que você pode contar, dobre sua língua para dizer qualquer coisa sobre ele," Com o brinquedo em mãos, em mais uma tentativa de protegê-lo - como sempre fazia -, Jongin procurava justificativas incoerentes para suas ações. Kyungsoo não se deu ao trabalho de dizer alguma coisa, simplesmente deu as costas ao outro e fez menção de ir embora, mas foi segurado pelo ombro esquerdo por uma das mãos grandes de Jongin. "Onde você pensa que vai?"

"Vou fazer o que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Ir embora, te deixar sozinho com essa droga de brinquedo. Não é isso que você quer? Não quer ficar com o Kyungsoo? Então agora você pode. Eu já estou cansado dessa palhaçada que você insiste em chamar de relacionamento."

"Você não vai à lugar algum" O rapaz de pele morena e cabelos negros fechou os dedos em torno do ombro de Kyungsoo e apertou o local com uma força exagerada. O menor soltou um gemido de dor e murmurou algo como 'pare', que foi ouvido pelo maior, porém ignorado.

Como Jongin pôde pensar que Kyungsoo seria perfeito como o brinquedo frágil - e tão parecido com ele - de mesmo nome que tinha? Kyungsoo, diferentemente do boneco feito de porcelana, tinha sentimentos, era racional.

Era humano.

Engraçado pensar que, quando ganhara o brinquedo de sua tia, tudo o que ele mais queria era que ele fosse real... E agora ele só desejava que Kyungsoo fosse inanimado, assim como o boneco de porcelana que parecia observar a discussão dos dois, largado numa parte qualquer da cama de solteiro do quarto de Jongin.

 

❦

 

Por que ele estava fazendo isso? 

Nem mesmo o próprio Jongin sabia responder essa pergunta.

Há tempos ele vinha pensando naquilo, pensando em executar aquela ideia louca e doente que martelava incansavelmente em sua cabeça a cada vez que Kyungsoo e ele discutiam. A cada vez que ele se decepcionava por Kyungsoo ser tão humano quanto si próprio.

O líquido anestésico que saíra da ponta da agulha da seringa que aplicara no corpo de Kyungsoo já fazia efeito. O menor, embora ainda mantesse os olhos arregalados e olhasse para Jongin com um medo quase palpável, já não conseguia se mover direito, e em poucos minutos já estaria desacordado. Na mente de Jongin, para que pudessem ficar, enfim, juntos em paz, tudo aquilo era extremamente necessário.

Aliás, a cera já estava quente.

Quando Kyungsoo finalmente adormecera, Jongin respirou fundo e murmurou um incentivo baixo para si mesmo, o encorajando a continuar seu trabalho. Olhou de soslaio para o brinquedo de porcelana sobre a sua cama e sorriu.

Logo Kyungsoo seria como ele. E enfim poderiam ficar juntos.

Sem brigas, sem estresse.

Em paz.

 

❦

 

A espátula contendo a cera quente deslizava por sobre a pele sensível do rapaz mais velho, queimando-a aos poucos e a cobrindo por inteiro. O corpo de Kyungsoo já estava parcialmente coberto pela cera, e Jongin ignorava os rasgos na pele que o líquido quente abria quando entrava em contato com a mesma. Já não estavam mais em seu quarto, e sim no galpão velho que ficava nos fundos da casa em que morava; o local cheirava a sangue e cera, o chão sendo aos poucos tingido de escarlate.

"Acalme-se, Kyungsoo, logo logo você estará novinho em folha" 

Num processo lento, todo o corpo do menor fora coberto pela cera quente. No rosto o processo teria de ser mais delicado, Jongin não queria tornar defeituosa a sua boneca.

Sua boneca...

Pois era aquilo que Kyungsoo era agora, não é? Uma boneca de cera. 

Inanimada, sem vida.

Os dedos calejados do mais novo passaram de leve sobre os lábios levemente abertos de Kyungsoo, querendo guardar a lembrança de sua maciez para sempre. Mesmo sentindo um aperto imenso na região do peito, Jongin pegou um tubo minúsculo de cola permanente e passou pelos lábios fartos e rosados do menor, os pressionando um contra o outro em seguida e grudando-os um no outro, para que assim Kyungsoo não pudesse gritar e poupasse Jongin de se sentir mal pelo que estava fazendo. 

Embora seu subconsciente já estivesse afetado com isso, mesmo que Jongin só fosse perceber isso quando fosse tarde demais.

 

❦

 

A cera havia secado.

Kyungsoo havia acordado.

A satisfação que Jongin pensou que sentiria ao ver seu pequeno num corpo de quase boneco não veio, e seu desespero só aumentara quando vira uma lágrima solitária rolar de um dos olhos do jovem rapaz pela cera já fria, escorregando e tocando o chão gélido do galpão que ainda cheirava a sangue.

Kyungsoo não podia falar, afinal seus lábios foram colados e sua boca coberta pela camada agora seca de cera, mas era possível ler em seus olhos aquilo que ele queria dizer.

_"Por que você fez isso, Jongin?"_

O aperto que o moreno dos lábios fartos sentia no peito parecia aumentar a cada segundo que passava e suas mãos tremulavam.

_O que foi que eu fiz?_

Jongin balançava a cabeça para os lados, como se negasse seus próprios pensamentos e quisesse expulsá-los de dentro de sua cabeça. Num momento e todos os momentos felizes junto de Kyungsoo - o de verdade, o real - passaram como flashes de memória na frente de seus olhos e ele vira tudo se desmanchar ao mirar os olhos úmidos do garoto transformado em boneco de cera por si.

E de repente Jongin se dera conta de que não queria mais um boneco, e sim o Kyungsoo, aquele que brigava consigo, que sorria, que chorava, que o amava.

Por que os seres humanos têm essa mania de só perceberem seus erroos quando não há mais como consertá-los?

Com a espátula e um palito de fósforo que logo fora riscado na lixa da pequena caixinha, Jongin se aproximou do outro garoto que, sem poder se mover, apenas o olhava, suplicando por socorro e por respostas que talvez não viessem. Numa atitude impensada, o garoto aproximou o fósforo aceso do rosto do menor, desesperadamente querendo tirar aquela cera dali e libertar Kyungsoo de dentro daquela prisão em que o colocara. Porém, não só a cera caíra como também um grande pedaço da pele do rosto do seu namorado.

Kyungsoo queria gritar, a dor que sentia em todo seu corpo já era o suficiente e agora mais aquilo. O que Jongin pretendia? Por que estava fazendo aquilo consigo?

Jongin se assustou ao ver parte do rosto do outro em carne viva, o sangue escorrendo pela pele de cera e manchando tudo ao seu redor.

Aquilo era um pesadelo, não podia ser real.

Cambaleou nervoso ainda olhando para o estrago que fizera no rosto do outro e acabou tropeçando em alguns galões com combustíveis inflamaveis que seu pai guardava por ali, derrubando tudo e espalhando o líquido pelo chão. O fósforo que antes quase queimava seus dedos escapara por entre eles e agora se juntara ao combustível espalhado pelo chão, dando início a um incêndio.

Enquanto tudo era tomado pelo fogo, Jongin tentou fugir. Correu o mais depressa que pôde até a porta do galpão agora tomado pelas chamas altas, que faziam a cera no corpo de Kyungsoo derreter aos poucos e fazer dele uma imagem deformada e monstruosa, a qual Jongin tinha medo de encarar.

Ele podia se salvar, mas ele não queria.

Grossas lágrimas escorriam por seus rosto enquanto tudo ao seu redor era destruído e virava cinza. Seu choro era alto e ele engasgava com a própria saliva quando tentava se conter, parecendo uma criança assustada que se perde de sua mãe num primeiro passeio ao shopping.

No final, ele acabara fazendo tudo errado. 

"Me desculpa, Soo, me desculpa... Eu te amo, eu..."

E quando as chamas finalmente tocaram suas roupas, se alastrando por seu corpo e o fazendo perder a consciência aos poucos até não se dar mais conta de nada, o galpão desmoronou sobre as cabeças dos dois jovens ali dentro e acabou com qualquer resquício de vida naquele local.

 

❦

A sirene dos bombeiros e o cheiro de fumaça preenchiam todos os cantos do quarto parcialmente iluminado pela aurora que anunciava o início do dia e o final da noite. Um desconforto na região do peito ainda parecia querer lhe sufocar, mas o afago de leve em seus cabelos feito pelas mãos gentis de seu namorado o acalmava e fazia com que a dor se esvaísse aos poucos, até sumir.

\- Você teve outro pesadelo, meu anjo? - a voz melodiosa, rouca e calma do garoto de pele clara e que no momento estava com os cabelos levemente desgrenhados entrou pelos ouvidos de Jongin como música, o fazendo querer sorrir embora há alguns minutos tudo o que ele quisesse fazer era afogar-se em suas próprias lágrimas.

\- Dessa vez foi pior que das outras vezes... Mais intenso, mais real... Mais cruel... - A voz de Jongin saia baixa e ele aninhou a cabeça melhor sobre o colo de Kyungsoo, sentindo que algumas lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto independentemente de sua vontade. - Soo, você está bem, eu não te machuquei? O que são essas siren--

\-- Eu estou ótimo, Jongin, ótimo... Aparentemente os seus vizinhos nem tanto, parece que o filho caçula deles mexeu onde não devia e acabou desativando a válvula que prende o gás de cozinha dentro do botijão, o que resultou numa explosão nem um pouco agradável e por pouco ninguém se feriu, - Kyungsoo passou a língua sobre os lábios de leve e puxou fôlego, notando que o namorado estava bastante suado. - Você me assustou, sabia? Você estava murmurando algumas coisas e se mexendo bastante, eu tentei te acordar mas você me arranhou... - Riu fraco, baixando a cabeça até seus lábios grossos tocarem os do outro, num selo rápido e terno. 

\- Eu só queria que esses pesadelos parassem de uma vez, eu não aguento mais isso... Eu tenho medo de encarar minha própria cama, Soo. Eu tenho medo de dormir, porque sei que assim que fizer isso, algo ruim vai acontecer.

\- Eu não tenho o poder de fazer os seus pesadelos pararem, mas... Quero que saiba que eu sempre vou estar aqui, ok? Sempre que você acordar de um sonho ruim, sempre que você precisar de alguém para cuidar de você, pra te confortar, pra te dar um colo, - Riu leve com o tapa sem força que levou de Jongin. - eu vou estar aqui. Eu nunca vou deixar você sozinho, Jongin.

Jongin não respondeu, apenas segurou o tecido macio da camiseta infantil de pijama que Kyungsoo usava e o puxou para que seus lábios se encontrassem, tocando-se de leve, numa carícia que ainda tinha uma pitada de timidez, mesmo que se estivessem juntos há um bom tempo.

\- Você promete? - Fechou seus olhos, escondendo o rosto no colo de Kyungsoo, que ainda acariciava os cabelos castanhos, entrelaçando os dedos em meios ao emaranhado de fios e tornando Jongin sonolento outra vez.

\- Eu prometo.

**Author's Note:**

> Quantas pedradas eu levo depois dessa, hein? slkmdalskfnvksj  
> Apesar do nonsense extremo, espero que alguém tenha curtido e ;;  
> Qualquer coisa, vocês sabem onde me encontrar: @suItoria (com i maiúsculo no lugar do L)  
> Até mais ♥


End file.
